


The Quarterback

by Overshum



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overshum/pseuds/Overshum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman is back at McKinley High after a long period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quarterback

Time: 4.30pm

Date: 13th July, 2045

Where: William McKinley High, Finn Hudson Auditorium

* * *

 

Noah Puckerman entered the old but grand auditorium with his wife, Quinn Fabray with her. Their arms were entangled with each other’s as they strolled into the old place where they used to find anger, sorrow and joy through various musical numbers. They had been married for 20 years now and had 3 wonderful kids of their own. Puck had been busy with his duties as a First Lieutenant in the Air Force and hadn’t had anytime to visit Lima or his family, but now he was here and he regretted nothing.

 

“Funny huh?” Quinn started saying after taking a deep breath, breaking the silence that fell before them. She was wearing a long white pale floral dress with a pastel yellow cardigan worn over it. Her head started leaning against the shoulders of her husband, taking in the sight that was before her.

“What’s so funny babe?” Noah asked, a slight smirk appearing on his lips as he looked down slightly to see his wife being all snug with him. Noah was wearing a white dress shirt with a sleek navy blue tie wrapped around its collar, whilst donning a pair of navy blue work pants.

“How we used to take this god-forsaken auditorium for granted,” She replied, looking down with a rather sad smile before scrunching her nose a little. “You know, me and Santana used to really hate this place. After all these years it still smells like someone dropped a huge packet of Cheetos and spilled it all over the place.” She continued before giggling softly to herself.

“Yeah, kinda hard to believe we made it this far huh?” Noah replied softly, now himself, taking a good view of the massive hall before him. “We’ve kinda been through everything, Mr Schue.., Slushies.., Sue Slyvester, dressing up as a lady; remember all that?” Noah laughed softly, looking back at his wife who laughed along.

“You portrayed a very convincing woman, Noah.” She teased back, patting her husband’s back gently a few times before the school bell rang. “Oh.” She muttered, the bell catching her off guard as she turned back to face her husband. “I’ll be in the car waiting for you and Joshua.” She said, smiling as she removed her arm from her husband’s before leaning in for a soft kiss on the lips before starting to walk away, leaving her husband alone. "Don't stay here too long, okay?" She continued as she left through the doors.

Noah waited until his wife was out of sight before turning around and stared for a good few moments before starting to make his way down the many steps that lead down to the main stage. It was so quiet, every creak that was made with each step could be heard. With both of his hands in the pockets of his work pants, he walked up to the stage which was then, he finally removed them from the pockets.

He started to walk backwards, staring up into the ceiling towards the poles that held the dusty red curtains up as he made his way towards the place where two very particular pictures hang. Though it had been quite some time since he came back for a visit, he knew this was the only place that would never be replaced. Mr Schue would have kept his promise after all.

In front of the two pictures was a shelf, which held random pieces of sheet music, notes, soft toys and piles of dried dead flowers that had been there for who knows how long. Noah’s eyes, however, lingered up to the sight of his old friend’s face that seemed to be frozen in time.

 

“Hey old buddy.” Puck started saying to no one in particular but his eyes were fixed upon the familiar plaque . He started to chuckle softly as walked forward, reaching out and used his left thumb and started wiping off the dust that had collected on the plastic casing and frame. “All these years and you still need me to remind you when to clean yourself up, huh?” He continued, pulling back his hand after making sure that almost no dust was left on the plaque.

Noah looked down for a moment as he placed his hands on his hips and from the corner of his eye, he spotted an acoustic guitar which was probably left behind by one of the band geeks of the present. He started to walk towards it with steady steps, grabbing it slowly and wrapped the strap around his body - just like old times. He started testing the tune of the guitar, fine tuning it when needed until it sounded just right before starting to strum random chords to get back the feel.

“Hey Finny boy.” Noah started to speak again, turning his head up to face the plaque again, a particular grin on his lips as he ran his fingers through the chords again before hitting the strings with the palm of his hands to stop them from vibrating further. “Up for another session of  _‘I sing, you listen’_?” He continued with a slight chuckle to himself, sighing softly as he found himself starting to play a slowed down version of ‘See You Again’

* * *

 

_It’s been a long day..without you my friend,  and I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again…_

_We’ve come a long way from where we began.._

_Oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again…when I see you again.  
_

_When I see you again.._

_Why’d you have to leave so soon, yeah.. Why’d you have to go..?_

_Why’d you have to leave me when I needed you the most…_

_‘Cause I don’t really know how to tell ya that I’m feeling much worse…,_

_I know you’re in a better place but it’s always going to hurt…_

_Carry on.._

_Give me all the strength I need to carry on…_

_So let the light guide your way, yeah..Hold every memory as you go..  
_

_And every road you take will always lead you home…_

_Home.._

_It’s been a long day..without you my friend,  and I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again…_

_Oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again…when I see you again.  
_

_When I see you again…_

Ooooooooooooooo..  

_When I see you again.  
_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Noah kept strumming for a little bit longer as tears had already started to stain the dress shirt he was wearing. His fingers slowly came to a stop as he looked down on the ground; he knew looking back up to the plaque would have reduced him to a sobbing mess and he didn’t want that. “Dad!” A voice called out from the back. “Dad, are you here?!” The voice called out again. “Mom told me you were here!”

Noah started to wipe away the streams that were on his cheeks before placing the guitar back to it’s original position on the wall before coming out into well. “I’m here little man.” He smiled, holding his arms out.Joshua Puckerman’s eyes lit up, the sparkle of a young teen that hadn’t seen his father for a long period of time. “DADDY!” He shouted with glee as he ran down the auditorium steps and into his father’s arms. 

“I miss you..so much daddy..”Noah couldn’t help but sighed happily as he took his son into embrace. “And I, miss you too.” He replied, ruffling the hair of his little one. “Come on, little man let’s not get too sappy or mom would think we walked through a room full of ninjas choppin’ onions.”

This made Joshua giggle. “Dadddddd, you know that’s not true.’ He laughed for a moment before his eyes laid upon the plague in the distance, falling silent shortly after.

“Dad, who is that?” He asked, pointing to Finn’s plaque.

There was a long pause before Noah turned his head to face the plaque, a sad smile on his lips. 

_“The Quarterback.”_


End file.
